


no reason to be quiet, everyone already knows

by kloseted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Gen, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, minimal plot, mork lee a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloseted/pseuds/kloseted
Summary: Mark’s going to lose his goddamn mind.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 355





	no reason to be quiet, everyone already knows

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by filthy dms between me n a friend.  
very rushed and very not good!! u have been warned!!

Mark’s going to lose his goddamn mind.

They’ve put him on a sex ban for a week after he accidentally lost one of the keys to Johnny’s cock cage. He begged and pleaded for weeks to carry the small key around just to wave it around in Johnny’s face and see him crumple each time. He remembered putting it down on the bathroom sink while taking a shower, only to come out and see the silver key gone. He had dropped it  _ in  _ the sink. They always keep copies of the key just in case. Even when he brings that up it doesn’t get him out of trouble.

So now he’s banned from holding the key until further notice. Which is probably never again. He had hoped the fifteen spankies from Doyoung’s cane was punishment enough but Donghyuck had proposed a sex ban and everyone had agreed much to Mark’s dismay. He was allowed to play with himself but  _ only _ with his own hands. No vibes, no dildos and nobody else’s fingers. He swore he could have cried as Taeyong set the rule into stone with a smile and clap of his hands. Which is why he’s holed up in his room with Taeil’s hoodie on and leaning against the wall on his bed.

Mark watches his two fingers slide in and out of his cunt with lidded eyes, teeth biting at his bottom lip and legs struggling to keep still. He gives up trying to be quiet when he easily adds a third, the noises flowing out of his mouth like water. He doesn’t even bother to stop when someone knocks on his door.

“Fucking  _ what _ ?” he all but moans with furrowed brows.

“We bought takeout,” Yuta asks and Mark can almost picture his stupid smirk when he asks “do you want some?” like an asshole.

Mark almost screams in annoyance just thinking about it. “Fuck me or fuck off,” he curses instead.

“Not a chance. We’ll save some food for you,” Yuta says with unbearable saccharine in his voice. 

Mark’s unable to respond because just as he curls his fingers inside himself, the most humiliating whine erupts from his throat and he drops his head back onto his pillow. He feels insatiable even with three fingers deep in his pussy and rubbing at his swollen clit with a thumb. With a forefinger and thumb from his other hand he pinches at the nub. With a squeak of pain, a few tears fall from his eyes and Mark’s toes start curling. He's already cum twice and he feels so unsatisfied each time even if his pussy is aching for a break.

“Yesyesyes —oh  _ God, please _ ,” he squeals loudly, flicking his wet fingers over his clit and hooking an arm underneath his knee to watch. He’s going to go fucking stupid, sloppily shoving four fingers in and out of his cunt — wetness seeping through the bedding and making the lewdest sounds.

His throat feels fuzzy and his voice becomes raspier as he keeps going; they’re gonna make fun of him for squealing like a piggy as usual. 

“Gonna make a mess,” he whimpers, dropping his leg, moving to sit on his knees and lean back on one hand. “M’gonna make a big fuckin’ mess oh,  _ oh— _ “

With a shout of colorful profanities, Mark watches with tearful eyes as his squirt hits the bed, spraying out around his fingers and making an even deeper puddle on his white sheets. He tries to control his voice, biting hard on his knuckles which doesn’t help at all. Instead it just makes his hand hurt. 

With a ‘humph’, he pulls his fingers out and stands up off the bed. Wetness slides down his legs in rivulets. He’s still not satisfied.

  
  


~

  
  


“Have a good time?” Jaehyun asks with a stupidly bright smile as Mark rounds the corner from the hall.

Mark wants to say something back but his voice is practically begging not to be used. He settles for making a nasty face at him and the rest of the members sitting and eating. 

“You took a shower, right?” Taeil asks when Mark reaches over to get his own food. 

Mark scowls but nods.

“We have to ask since we didn’t hear you, Markie,” Yuta pipes up from the far end of the table. “You understand, right?”

“You’re all ass—“ Mark tries to insult but immediately coughs a few times right after. Just from a few words it sounds like his voice went through a shredder.

“Oh? Is Mark Lee going through puberty, again?” Johnny teases, and laughter echoes through the dorm. 

“You wrecked your voice only from fingering yourself?” Doyoung says, eyebrows raising. “That’s a new brand of pathetic.”

“But what do you expect from our poor baby who can’t go a day without cock,” Taeyong says, coming from the kitchen. He smiles kindly at Mark with a full grin, like he didn’t just degrade him in front of their members. 

With a red face, Mark stalks off back down the hallway when the conversation shifts to something else. He really hates how his pussy throbs and his briefs get a little damp as the thoughts of them jeering at him replay in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not good but hey. more pussy mark. im on twitter @baybemark


End file.
